Catherine´s plan
by green7silver
Summary: This is not only the love story of Schuldig and Yohji, but of the break between Schwarz and SZ and little sisters play a mayor role in it.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me – unfortunately

Pairings: Schuldig/Yohji Akiho/Yuina Nagi/Nanami Karen/Hanae

Note: My interpretation of the first season. By the way Akiho is a crossover no OC.

It was a strange sight for this part of Tokyo (where this tale begins to unfold). No gajin would venture in this area of the city under normal circumstances, it was considered too dangerous for tourists. Those hapless souls, who were unlucky enough to get lost, and stumble across this place, seldom left unscaved. However, the tall redhead didn't seem the least bit concerned even though the girl walking along beside him looked to still be in high school. All in all, they looked like the perfect targets for a would-be mugger. However, strangely no one attacked the curious couple. A glare from the gajin was enough to change any ill intentions.

After a while the pair reached their destination: A shabby club, where people danced to a throbbing beat so loud that it seemed to go directly into the bloodstream. The redhead had no problem identifying the person he was here to find. When he saw the man his companion had previously described he found himself entranced by long blond hair, an athletic body and graceful movements.

_You could have told me, how attractive he is, Akiho. What was his name again? _He thought, raising an eyebrow in the blonde's direction.

The girl snorted: _I haven't seen him for nearly eight years Schuldig! And I've told you a thousand times already his name is Yohji._

She scanned the dance floor while Schuldig, with some mental prodding, convinced a couple to vacate their table leaving room for the pair in the back corner of the club.

"A cola for the girl," he said catching the waitress's attention easily._ I´ll be back soon_, he told her as soon as her drink arrived. With an animal like grace he glided onto the dance floor and quickly moved his way over to where the blond man was dancing, oblivious to his surroundings. Schuldig eased his body nearer and leaned over to whisper loudly in Yohji's ear. "Hello Weiss," he greeted, instantly snapping the other man out of his dancing stupor.

Yohji spun around, immediately on guard: "Who the hell are you?"

"Call me Schuldig." The redhead replied with a smirk.

"How do you know about Weiss?" The blond countered.

"Did your noble leader ever bother to tell you what Weiss means?" The redhead asked with just a hint of a German accent. A blank stare was his only answer. With a sigh Schuldig continued, "Weiss is German for white," he explained patiently, "and the opposite of white is black - Schwarz. I belong to Schwarz."

As Yohji followed this train of logic, his hands instinctively twitched for his non-existent watch. After all, in his line of work facing an enemy unguarded meant death at best.

"If you're not going to dance get out of the way," a young man said roughly pushing by the pair. Yohji ignored him and continued trying to figure out how he was going to escape if this guy tried anything. He immediately regretted leaving his watch at home. _What a time for vanity _he thought.

"You couldn't use your little wire here anyway, not with all these people around," the German motioned to the crowd still dancing around them. They were already beginning to get some odd looks from the other dancers.

Yohji froze, "How did you…?"

"I know a lot. But I'm not here to attack you. Not yet. There's someone, who wants to see you." Schuldig said motioning toward a darkened corner of the club.

"I'm not interested." Yohji said still mentally calculating how to escape.

"Oh, but I think you are. Aki would be really disappointed you didn't come say hello, you know."

This statement ignited a blaze of fury in the blond. "What do you have to do with my sister?" he growled, lunging to grab the other man, but Schuldig easily side-stepped him.

"That's quiet a long story," the German answered flashing him a smile, "do you want to see her, or not?"

"Yes." Yohji said, his eyes scanning the crowd looking for the familiar face of his only living sibling. How on earth had she become mixed up with THIS guy?

"Just keep your mouth shut and follow me." the redhead said, moving toward the corner of the club.

Yohji glared at him, but followed him nevertheless to a table in the back. As he neared the table he was able to make out a figure among the shadows. Suddenly, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Yohji!" Akiho cried, leaping out of her seat to envelop him in a huge hug.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll be on the dance floor if you need me" Schuldig indicated the gyrating mass of people still moving in the middle of the club. "Play nice now."

"Aki-chan?" Yohji closed his arms around her tightly, "I thought I never would see you again." he mumbled softly to himself.

"Me either." She answered "We have so much catching up to do! Come sit down and tell me about what you have been up to. What about your time as a detective? I remember, you dreamed of that, when we were little." She gently guided him into the seat adjacent from her own before reseating herself.

"Yes, but it wasn't as easy as I'd imagined," answered Yohji sadly, a haunted look quickly passing across his handsome face. He cast a suspicious glance toward the German.

"I'm sorry, that your partner died." Akiho replied softly reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"You know lot about me," Yohji observed, "What's going on with you and this shar?"

"Schwarz. And his name is Schuldig. I'm rather involved with the organisation he works for. It seems as if you and I stand on different sides of this strange war between Schwartz and Weiss now. She suddenly looked up at him with an urgent look on her face. "Please, for both out sakes never try to contact me on your own."

"I don't understand. Are you in some sort of trouble? Can I help you?" Yohji asked confused.

"No, I'm quiet well taken care of, it's just a lot better when our superiors don't know about our relationship, it could complicate things."

"And him?" he pointed at the redhead.

"I trust him. Don't worry I know how to take care of myself. Don't underestimate the danger involved here, Yohji. If Persia believes you would betray his precious Weiss..."

"How...?" He asked, again confused by her knowledge of Weiss and Persia.

"Please don't ask questions. I don't want to lie to my last living relative. When we meet, we aren't Weiss or Schwarz. We're just plain old Yohji and Akiho. We'll talk about happier things from our lives after we were separated. Maybe your time as a detective?"

"Huh?" was the most intelligent response Yohji found himself capable of at the moment. The things she was saying were not what he was expecting at all. Why was Akiho taking everything so in stride? She didn't seem at all surprised to find him alive and well working as an assassin. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell she knew about that in the first place. It was too much to take in all at once. He found himself sitting dumbfounded as she talked on about how they had meet in secret. It was like he had just stumbled into the latest daytime soap opera. He was quite confused by this point.

While the entire scenario still seemed surreal to him, Yohji really did enjoy speaking with his sister. He really needed someone he could talk to. Just for a while he tried to forget, what happened after Asuka´s death. It was nice to pretend to be a normal person, who was hanging out with his little sister, not a killer florist with too many female acquaintances.

It seemed to be only a short time later when the redhead came back, a sheen of sweat coating his body from his time spent on the dance floor, Yohji was surprised to find that it was already three a.m.

"Time to go home, little one," Schuldig told Akiho flashing Yohji another smile.

"Wait, when can I see you again?" Yohji asked his sister, "do you have a telephone number or something like that?"

Schuldig just laughed: "Surely not! I will play messenger boy for the two of you for the time being. I like our little black bird here and you seem _interesting _enough to explore." He said casting a sultry look toward the blond.

Before Yohji could react to this, the redhead had already pressed his mouth against his. Yohji's body seemed sluggish to obey his mind's screaming at him that he really should protest, but hell, the guy was a good kisser…

_Thanks for that,_ he heard in his head and than they were gone.

_Your brother is rather a cute one_.

"I'm glad you like him."


End file.
